warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Factory
Upgrade Progression Construction Limits Upgrade Experience (XP) States of Repair Related Special Ops Related Missions Update History *The Metal Factory gained the ability to be upgraded to Level 15 in the Game Update of May 29, 2014. *The Metal Factory increased its Maximum Capacity in the Game Update of Mar 05, 2014. *The Metal Factory was introduced with the Official Public Beta release of WC on Sept 08, 2011. *No Further Updates. Additional Facts *''Metal'' is one of two Primary Resources use in the Research, Production and Repairs of all Units, Buildings, Barricades and Defense Turrets in War Commander. The second being Oil produced with Oil Pumps. *To collect a single MF Left Click it and then select the yellow "Collect ##,###" Button. *All Metal Factories & Oil Pumps may be collected simultaneously by Left Clicking anyone of the them and selecting "Collect All". *The MF does not have to be full to be collected. A common practice is to collect or "reset" them prior to logging off thus allowing it to produce for the maximum amount of time before the player can log back in. *Once the MF has reached its full capacity it will cease to produce any further amounts of metal until the player physically empties or "Collects" all the previously produced metal. Reaching capacity is signified by the halting of the animated movement and the displaying of a large red exclamation mark above the factory. *Once produced the metal must be "Collected" or moved to the Metal Storage building in order to be utilized or "spent" by the player. If there is insufficient room in the storage to hold all the currently produced metal only a partial portion will be transferred leaving the remaining amount in the MF. *The player receives Experience Points for the metal produced by the MF but only at the time it is collected and placed in the Metal Storage. **This is calculated as follows : 1 xp per every 50 metal collected. *The MF only consumes power from the Power Plants while it is producing metal. **Once it has reached its full capacity the power draw of the MF will return to zero until it is collected again. *Metal Factories is one of two buildings that are also known as Producers the other being the Oil Pump. Trivia *As the player's upgrade needs rise in levels the usefulness of the metal factory diminishes forcing the player to seek additional resources elsewhere ( Enemy Player Bases, Rogue Bases or Deposits ). *Metal Factories like the Oil Pumps are usually considered low priority and placed outside the main defenses when designing a Base Layout due to the relatively low amounts of resources they hold. *The Metal Factory has a Footprint of 3 x 3 ( 9 fps ). *''Building Pixel Sheet Code : 1'' Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum : Increased Storage! ( Official ) - Veteran Level 5 Update Notes. *Wikipedia - Metal - Metal In Real Life Gallery GameUpdate 05-29-2014-1.png|Game Update: May 29, 2014 upgrade metal factory to lvl 10.PNG|Level 10 Notification MetalFactory-Full.png|Ready to Collect MetalFactory-Footprint.png|Structure Footprint Gallery - Historical upgrade mf.PNG|Old Upgrade Panel Navigation Category:Buildings Category:Resource Producer Category:Buildings-Resource Category:A to Z